SevenSeven
SevenSeven is a Sotoraggian bounty hunter from the planet Sotoragg. He first appeared in X = Ben + 2. Appearance SevenSeven wears a suit of armor that looks similar to that of his younger brother SixSix. Personality History Alien Force In X = Ben + 2, SevenSeven kidnapped Attea, the daughter of the Incursean emperor Milleous, and held her for ransom. When the ransom was paid, however, Attea offered him twice as much to help her overthrow her father. During a fight with Swampfire, SevenSeven's helmet was damaged, forcing him to retreat.﻿ Ultimate Alien In Hit 'Em Where They Live, SevenSeven was among several villains (including Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus) who attempted to take revenge on Ben. He was seen targeting Sandra Tennyson, but fought Max Tennyson instead when he showed up. He ended up flying away when Max stuck a knife into his jetpack, causing it to malfunction. In The Big Story, SevenSeven fought Gwen, Kevin, and Rath. He ended up being tied to a street lamp, and then being left there. Omniverse In Special Delivery, SevenSeven was one of many villains seen at an auction in Undertown. In Vilgax Must Croak, SevenSeven was hired by the Incurseans along with his siblings to kill Vilgax. The three of them, along with Attea, were defeated by Vilgax in moments when they were finally able to confront him directly. In OTTO Motives, SevenSeven was seen with TwoTwo on Khoros. In Cough It Up, SevenSeven and his siblings were hired by Psyphon to get him a precious item. They found Argit (who had the weapon) and fought for it with Ben, Rook and Spanner. SevenSeven defeated Buzzshock and shot Rook in order to get out with Argit. Later, he fought against Rook. At the end of the episode he got banned from Undertown. Powers and Abilities SevenSeven is like a non-mutant cyborg, but it can be seen that he was experimented on, as he had nano-robots infused into his hands so they could transform them into weapons, like some androids do. He can transform both of his hands into cannons that fire laser discs, energy beams, and laser machine gun bullets. Equipment As well as what is mentioned above, SevenSeven also has many other useful weapons, including a buzz-saw, energy saws, homing heat-seeking missiles, grenades, retractable energy brass knuckles that can stop a rolling Arburian Pelarota and short-range flash-bang grenades. Weaknesses Like his siblings, he does not speak English, even if he talks to aliens who do, but they are shown to be able to understand him. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first reappearance) *''The Big Story'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first reappearance; cameo) *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''OTTO Motives'' (cameo) *''Cough It Up'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Beauty and the Ben *The Monster at the End of this Book Others *Wanted: Kevin Levin Video Games SevenSeven appears in the video game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction on the Devil's Peak level, part 2. He is one of the bounty hunters hired by the Evil Way Big to take the Potis Altiare, an alien artifact created by Azmuth's ancestors that can upgrade the Ultimatrix. After an attempt to defeat Ben by shooting him, he fights Ben himself but is easily defeated, but he escapes. In the DS Version, Ben encounters him at the top of the Great Wall of China. Trivia *SevenSeven is SixSix's older brother, although SevenSeven isn't genetically mutated like SixSix is, as he has dark grey skin and black-and-white eyes, and not light grey skin and robotic eyes, like SixSix. *SevenSeven was not redesigned in Omniverse because Derrick J. Wyatt himself had designed him for Alien Force. *Both SevenSeven and SixSix are very similar to the character Boba Fett from the Star Wars franchise, as all three characters have a suit of armor, a jetpack, many useful weapons for fighting and a helmet that hides their faces. Naming and Translations Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters